bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Official Guidebook
The Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Official Guidebook is the official guidebook for Super Bomberman 2. It provides detailed information on the game's normal stages, battle stages, items, enemies, secrets, general strategies, and so forth. It was published by Shogakukan. Contents Before the first chapter, there is a table of contents and an Opening Comic by Uorya! Ohashi (pg. 6). Between each chapter are two Yonkomas by Atsushi Musashino. 1 - Basis Chapter Playing Tips & Full Item Introductions, pg. 13 In the first part of this chapter, the "Game Basis", basic game mechanics such as bomb placement, item collection, and Soft Block destruction are outlined. A diagram of the control scheme on a Super Famicom gamepad is included. The chapter concludes with an "Item Catalog", which provides a list of all of the items within the game. 2 - Normal Game Chapter All Areas Bakuhen Guide & All Enemy Characters Walkthrough Data, pg. 23 This chapter opens with an outline of the game screen, gameplay instructions (blast all enemies and Capsules, then go to the Exit), and instructions for password usage. Some techniques are described on page 27, such as trapping enemies and using traps to attack or evade enemies, and the four basic enemy character movement patterns are described: *'Fickle Pattern 1:' The enemy only turns upon colliding with a wall or bomb. *'Fickle Pattern 2:' Like Fickle 1, but if the enemy lines up horizontally or vertically with Bomberman and there are no obstacles between them, it will turn to move toward him. *'Player Search Pattern:' The enemy constantly pursues Bomberman. *'Bomb Search Pattern:' Like Fickle 1, but if the enemy lines up horizontally or vertically with a bomb and there are no obstacles between them, it will turn to move toward it. Notably, all enemy characters in the game follow one of these four patterns. The rest of the chapter is dedicated to the five stages of the Normal Game. Traps, enemy characters, areas (including enemy and item counts), and bosses are described in detail. 3 - Battle Game Part One Stage 1~5 Complete Map Study & Invincible Techniques, pg. 57 This chapter opens by establishing the basic rules for the Battle Game. Features such as the Roulette and Gold Bomberman, as well as basic techniques, are described. The first five Battle Stages are outlined, complete with item and Soft Block counts, trap data, and map-specific strategies. 4 - Battle Game Part Two Stage 6~12 Complete Map Study & Invincible Techniques, pg. 79 More techniques are described, followed by a detailed outline of each of the last seven Battle Stages. 5 - Secrets Chapter Secret Passwords & Many Open Tricks, pg. 105 In the first part, the "Complete Password Catalog", all of the game's passwords are listed. The passwords for each stage of the Normal Game, the Full Power passwords for stages 1 and 2, and the password for Sudden Death are clearly listed. The Full Power passwords for stages 3 through 5 must be uncovered through the solutions of some simple puzzles. The latter half of the chapter reveals how to unlock Battle Stages 11 and 12, how to unlock the ability to jump in all Battle Stages, and how to select colors for each player's Bomberman. Category:Books Category:Super Bomberman 2